The present invention relates to an arrangement with a wirelessly interrogatable SAW system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A SAW (SAW=Surface Acoustic Wave) system that can be interrogated wirelessly is used to monitor function-relevant components and includes wirelessly interrogatable SAW sensors that do not require a separate energy source. SAW sensors which are simple in structure and normally inexpensive and maintenance-free are able to withstand high thermal and electromagnetic loads. Thus wirelessly interrogatable SAW sensors are suitable for use in places which are difficult to access, particularly in rotating parts.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings.